


Pray Tomorrow Gets Me Higher

by NidoranDuran



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Monika receives an invite to a special club where she gets to be the night's star attraction for its dark skinned patrons. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pray Tomorrow Gets Me Higher

Monika knew she was the main entertainment tonight. The Black Stud was a strange kind of ‘gentleman’s club’, a place for high class black men to indulge in girls, but there were no working girls to linger there. Instead, lavish parties were thrown with a single invitee who would be given the star treatment, and Monika had received her invitation, an offer to be blacked and given the time of her life in indulgent slutty fun. For some good money, of course, but the attached pictures of huge black dicks on offer did more to sway Monika than the idea of money did. Money wasn’t an issue, but getting cocks that huge inside of her holes? For that, she’d do anything.

Monika arrived dressed for the occasion, in something elegant and lavish enough to stand out as she strode forward. She wore all wire, with a lovely halter dress that criss-crossed at her neck to hold itself together and a frilly, fluffy skirt potion that still left plenty of leg exposed. A pair of white heels with straps high up past ankle helped wrap things all together, as did some white flowers in her hair. She knew what she was getting into, and the sweet girl went in hard on the setup and on a firm sense of elegance, wanting to be downright radiant as she walked out onto the floor, and all eyes were upon her quite quickly.

Nothing could have prepared Monika for the sheer weight of her excitement as a room full of black men all looked right toward her, their eyes sudden and firm and leaving her aflame with a whole lot more feelings and needs than she could have ever been ready to face. There were so many men around her in short order, and she found herself spinning under the weight of their attention and the wild excitement rising up through her no as she soaked in the delight and the indulgence of having them all stare at her. “I’m Monika,” she said proudly to the room, as a whole bunch of men drew slowly closer toward her, many rising up from their seats to get nearer. “And I want to be blacked so hard that I don’t remember my own name by the end of it.”

The flirtatious, open bliss and blatant delight she offered up was something completely shameless and startlingly unlike anything she had ever really been open to throwing herself into before. “We’ll take good care of you, Monika,” groaned a voice behind her, as hands felt her up through her dress. She leaned back in delight and surprise, feeling the muscular, firm presence of a black man getting his touch right under her clothes, and she melted in the immediate desire and joy of feeling all this attention so squarely upon her. She wasn't ready for how sudden it was, for how intensely the quivering sensations began to push against her focus and demand from her such acceptance. And yet, she knew that this was precisely what she wanted.

Hands guided Monika into a position on her knees, and as more men approached her from all angles, her eyes widened as she beheld their advance, watched them reaching for their pants, watched their eyes undress her. "Tonight's my night," she moaned, dizzy and delighted as she followed happily to her knees, staring up at the excitement and the desire demanding from her a whole lot more than she could believe, prepared to do whatever it took to open up to this all. "I'm ready to find out how amazing it is to get fucked stupid by black dick!"

All composure broke away just in time for the needy wreck holding herself tightly together as she braced for impact, watching a man fish out a massive black cock, girthy and long enough that Monika wasn't sure she would be able to take it all, but that only encouraged her harder to open her mouth up and brace for what was to come, offering up so much more confusion and heat than she was prepared to face but it was all the more exciting to be open to this, as he pushed his way forward and sank his cock into her open, needy mouth.

Immediately, Monika took to sucking on the thick shaft with a trembling lust and excitement she knew from the first second was going to be everything she wanted it to be. Her lips wrapped firm around his dick as she braced for impact and sucked him down, moans rumbling in her chest as she pushed forward and sought to give in to everything she craved, thrown into a tumultuous rush of overbearing emotions that demanded complete surrender now. Her head didn't need prompting, as she pushed forward immediately to begin sucking him down and savouring the thrill of praising his cock, tongue working in steady motions around his shaft in pursuit of pleasures she knew he needed from her, and she felt hopelessly aflame with delight as she took it.

Monika could have stopped and pulled back to praise the taste of his cock, but she saw no better way to express her needs than to shove forward and slurp it right down, aflame with deep, throbbing needs. Her hands reached for the man's hips, and rather than shirk away from it, she pushed down deeper, forcing herself to throat the huge dick and indulge harder in pleasures that felt like they were going to spiral completely out of control. Monika knew what she wanted and knew how to find it, and that delight came from refusing to hold back the joys of slobbering all over every inch of this formidable cock. Erratic back and forth jerks showed off her inexperience more than she would have liked, but even that was fine as long as she could keep up the frustration and fever of pushing into this.

"How long have you wanted to suck on your first black cock?" the man asked, teasing and snickering, and before he actually he let her respond, he gripped her hair, tugging her down his cock harder, making her choke and struggle under the delight of what he wanted from her. Monika remained helpless and eager with zero time to respond to nay of this, struggling with sputtering panic and a noisy joy through these wild emotions as they kept coming. It wasn’t something she had a second's help to deal with, but she didn't want it, taking the struggle of her throat around the cock as a good sign she was on the right track now, that she was precisely where she belonged.

With wild, struggling fever and a choking rush of pure satisfaction, Monika didn't try to fight the delight, didn't do a damn thing to deal with the emotions tearing through her. She just sucked and choked with wild glee as she got her face fucked by black dick for the first time, every bit the satisfaction she hoped it would be and then some. As he groaned and ached and heaved forward, she felt proud of herself for holding on this tight and for doing her part to deal with all of it, rewarded for her troubles with the eruption of molten spunk gushing down her throat. The cock drew back enough to shoot the last few shots into her mouth, letting her taste its salty, bitter thrills, and Monika knew that there was no going back.

Before she even had her breath together, Monika was moaning out in delight. "Who's next?" as she called for her ruination, called for more shameless indulgence. She looked around, hopeless greed setting her body aflame. She wanted more, and she knew she was going to get it.

Another man stepped quickly up, guiding Monika to stand upright and bending her over a table, her dress going up and her panties going down. White, pristine panties, naturally, as Monika held onto the theme. She prepared for the bliss as a cock just as big as the last sank into her greedy hole, and she didn't try to hide her delight. "So big," she moaned in drunken surrender, the fire building and bubbling inside of her, hopelessly forward. "Nngh, break my pussy in, teach it to accept your huge, black dick!" She wasn't totally sure how to deal with how slutty she felt like being, but Monika was dead sure she wanted more, meeting his thrusts and embracing every shameless pulse of sensation he imposed upon her. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted, and she worked hard at getting it.

The wild thrusts into her snug cunt from behind hit Monika with everything she wanted, and she knew she was on the right track, holding firm as she remained bent happily over, taking the wild thrusts from behind and moaning in wild joy for more. She was where she needed to be, fingers gripping against the table as the man remarked, "You're tight, but we can fix that." It was a promise that had her moaning, that made her head spin and sway as she took his thrusts on and felt herself in a position to take this mess on firmer and hotter. It was the very essence of what she craved, a sensation Monika thrived in as she held strong and took his thrusts on as best she could.

"Do it, fix my tight pussy with your huge dick," she pleaded. Her hips pressed back to meet his hips, and for as excited as Monika had been to come get blacked, she found herself on the receiving end of even dizzier ecstasy than she'd been ready for. The sweetest, most twisted satisfactions ran through her veins as he gave in harder, and Monika's drunken expressions of joy only got messier and more hopeless as her cravings built hotter. The joy of getting fucked into and taken for a ride brought on pleasures much too wild for Monika to want to help, and she knew she was on her way to something beautiful and brilliant as she kept pushing. All she needed was to let go, was this singular expression of her desires boiled down to their most basic components so that she could burn up in madness.

The hard thrusts matched the beat of dance music Monika had been too dizzy and senseless to even fully notice until now. Or had it only just started? As her senses spiraled into chaos, she found that it simply didn't matter one way or another, and as long as she took these pleasures on as thoroughly as they came, nothing else would matter. Her body tensed up, and the throbbing pulse of a shameless, feverish orgasm ripped through her with a speed that left her unable to care about any of that, hopelessly howling out in ecstasy as she felt the pleasures set her alight. "Please cum inside," she whined, coming down from the noisy peak and shuddering through ragged breaths as she felt the eruption of hot, gooey spunk flood her waiting hole, inducing a greed swell so much more desperate and panicked than she could possibly hope to deal with.

But even still, all she wanted was to get fucked again, and she didn't even need to say anything before another man slipped in, guiding his fat, dark cock against her back door. "Ever done anal before?" he asked, and as she tried to find the breath to tell him she had, he forced his way deep into her tight backdoor, drilling her without a warning or any way to prepare. It was sudden, the heat catching Monika wildly off guard as she let out a shriek of surprise and heat, taking on the sudden slam and brunt of pure sensation, a heat she didn't know how to face at all.

The words that Monika wanted to speak with got fucked right out of her, blowing off unsaid and completely unexpressed as she felt the thrill of having the cock drill deep into her. Monika had anal before, but she never had anything like this, the searing sensations throwing her into a chaos like absolutely nothing she was prepared for, and the wild heat pulsating across her body brought on so much more than she could handle, body taking on these feelings and expressing just how hopelessly she was outmatched by these feelings. "I love this!" she shrieked, startled by just how sudden this was, but she knew she wanted more of it, taking this mess on and holding strong through the fever and the panic that demanded she give up.

All around her, a sea of hard, black cocks were out and getting stroked, men watching and appreciating every las second of the sight before the, and Monika's moans grew needier and hotter as she tried to make a bigger show of it, a grandiose production of fever and hunger she felt delighted to lean into harder, wanting to make sure she had everybody paying attention to her. Fortunately, the star attraction of a grand interracial gangbang was all anyone could look at, the men all beating off to the sight of her ass hole getting its black virginity taken. Monika had them all watching, all enraptured by the sight of her getting pounded, and maybe this would be exactly what she wanted from this mess after all.

"Fuck me," she whined, drawing that last sound out as she pitched back harder. "My ass feels so full right now, and I know you can do more. Rearrange my insides with that huge, black dick!" There wasn't a damn shred of sense that was going to keep Monika under control or capable of holding back what took her by storm. It was so much, and she felt so happy to give up to it all, throwing herself into the deep end and satisfying her lusts thoroughly. There was no way for Monika to possibly contain the joys ripping through her, and the tireless fever driving her into this mess only grew hastier with each passing second.

Sublime joy and a wild, reckless rush of bliss pushed Monika's limits, drove her into a shrieking rush of panic and delight and noisy as she let herself succumb to the most thorough swells of devotion and desire. The orgasm that hit her drove her into a state of loud, wild bliss so hot that Monika wasn't sure she'd be able to think clearly by the time this was all done, and that excited her beyond all reason, made her quiver from head to toe as she felt the cum pump into her waiting backside and drive her mad with delight. It was everything Monika wanted it to be, the precise thrill and bliss of giving in so utterly. It felt incredible, and the smacks across her rear made her twist in greedier, more vigorous delight.

"Lift that bitch up," someone said, and Monika came easily off of the floor, her dress hiked up as she stared around in the dizzying whirlwind of fever, not sure what pleasures were yet to take her, not sure what joys were soon to take her, by storm, but she knew she craved more of them.

"Yes, lift me up!" she gasped, perhaps a bit more figurative in her own desperate interpretation of what was going on, but their method of sandwiching her between their hard bodies and stuffing her ass and her pussy with cock at the same time certainly hit its mark just right. "Or do that! Oh, fuck, this is even better. Two black dicks at once, and my body can barely handle it all!" Their thrusts weren't calm or sensible, either. She’d never been double penetrated before, but tat didn't stop them from throwing themselves into the vicious deep end with every bit of aggression and fire they could muster. It was a simple and wicked treatment built on some very fundamental ideas of breaking down everything she had to push her limits, to plunge her hard into surrender.

"I want to see your throat get fucked, but I love hearing you scream about how much you love black dick," the man fucking her ass groaned, tugging her air back and pulling her ear against his lips. His driven, wild pace had Monika in a state of gooey euphoria that she didn't feel she could think her way through, but that wild pleasure only further delighted and excited her, kept her in a position where she felt hopelessly prepared to succumb fully. Her need was desperate, a through and through expression of wild desperation that boiled over in her.

The rough fucking got her whining and trembling, jerking back and forth in a hopeless expression of need and surrender that left all control and sense by the wayside. Monika didn't want to be in control of anything, didn't want to think or act. She just wanted a whole bunch of black men to ruin her holes and leave her a dizzy, fuck-drunk mess so thoroughly taken and indulged in that she didn't have a thought left in her head. As long as she got that, it didn't matter what else she did or how else she acted, and in some depraved way, that excited her. "Don't worry, I'll let you all know how much your amazing, fat, black cocks feel inside of my tight holes! And whenever I get my throat fucked again by another strong black man, you can take the way I choke on it as a sign of my love, too!"

A throbbing sensation of mad and fierce hunger kept Monika jerking back and forth in wild, drunken joy along the cock, taking on these feelings and accepting that all she really wanted was to be run through by her own desires, to be driven into a wild and dizzy state of pleasure and devotion so raw and so messy that she stopped processing rational thought and instead surrendered herself to these heaving and shaky needs. Monika's body was in a state of such overbearing bliss and fever that she didn't know how to make sense of any of it, but she was there happily taking it all on, embracing what rapidly came to her more and more naturally, demanding she keep pushing and demanding she let herself give in. The idea of restraint felt like a distant joke to her now, and in its place was pure joy.

The orgasm ripping up through Monika as she succumbed so readily to this pleasure and to the trembling pulse of heat and want inside of her. It was excessive, grand, and brought on swells of every desire she craved, emotions bubbling into ferocious joy as she threw herself in harder to the chaos. Each successive climax felt even more maddeningly satisfying than the last, and she knew she was right where she belonged as she took the pounding on. So many emotions at once ran like fire through her veins, but as her holes got pumped full of that gooey eruption of thick, virile cum, she didn't care about holding back.

The men filled her up, and the callous way they drew back and almost discarded her entirely left her feeling all the riper. There was a hopeless, shaky joy in being treated like this, a dizzying rush of sensations that left her eager and intrigued, aflame with so many feelings that she hadn't a hope of dealing with, but she knew she needed more of it. The drunken joy of fumbling her way into another position was a joy, as Monika took a few steps forward only for her legs to go out, for her to hit her knees and be faced with the wicked joy of a big cock pushing deeper into her. The thrill of getting taken for a spin and pushed into such dizzy joy was absolute bliss.

Monika shoved forward, throating the cock and slobbering all over it as hands seized her hips. wiggled them and squirmed in delight, offering herself up to the heat that burned her up so hot and so shameless. She was overwhelmed and hungry, desperate to give up to these heated sensations and to pleasures that demanded more from her. She knew she was on the right track now, following the path of utter surrender as she kept the pace. There wasn't a whole lot of sense here, but that only made it more exciting, drove her deeper into the frenzy and the surrender she craved. A raw, wild spitroasting brought Monika the sensations she knew she needed most, and her body heaved back and forth in expressions of that greed, and she didn't really need anything else. Every hot, twisting throb of sensation burning her up demanded more.

True to her word, Monika offered up the sloppiest, most reverent and desperate expression of her greedy desires, head spinning senselessly and shamelessly out of control as she accepted her desires and embraced the dizzying lusts that consumed her. Every sloppy gagging noise she made expressed the fullest depths of her love for black dick, the cravings pushing her harder into this mess, plunging her harder and hotter through ecstasy. She didn't care about restraint as she pushed, as he kept driving herself into a deepening state of hunger. It was a lot, and she felt like the pleasures could only get better as she kept throwing herself into it, kept indulging harder in the winding hazes of pleasures that kept her lost.

The hard spitroasting set her aflame with everything she could have wanted, meeting the demands and fever of what she embraced, desire and hunger bringing her into submission. The blinding surrender was overbearing, and she found herself aflame with delight, with greeds pushing her limits harder, driving her into a dizzying expression of panic so much more intense than she felt ready to handle. She took their cocks, drilled into by the fever and the hunger of two men ready to subject her holes to the most thorough fucking they could, and it was simply too much to deal with, an overbearing rush of emotions that kept her drunk on delight, kept her jerking vigorously back and forth in pursuit of raw sensations she had no time at all to think about. It was excessive in all the best of ways, bringing her everything she wanted in a startlingly intense package.

Cumming hard under this satisfaction brought her deeper into the thrall of pure joy. Monika burned under the weight of more orgasms, more feverish delight and surrender, not knowing how to handle the feelings that ripped across her but certain she wanted more of it. Everything inside of her screamed out with wicked, heaving joy, and she let herself give up, succumbing to the fire and allowing everything inside of her to rip her asunder. Its greatest, wildest excesses were taking her for a dizzying spin. She had a chance to really lose herself here, and the pulsating wants that drove her mad brought on absolute bliss, a radiating joy quivering across her body and keeping her stuck. Seed flooded her mouth and pumped into her womb again, and the tireless, dizzy heat of giving in only felt like it was getting better, pushing Monika deeper into these drastic depths.

"Keep going!" she howled, still insatiable and greedy, as men approached from all sides to indulge in her now. She found herself dragged onto one man's lap, impaled atop another black dick while more hastily rammed into her from behind, still more dicks begging for attention as she reached her hands out wildly to take on five men at once. It was madness, but the kind of madness she longed for.

"You're taking these dicks like a pro," one of the men said. She hadn't even the slightest idea which one it could be, as she tried her best now to handle all these wild claims and thrusts. They used her with such fever and chaos that she couldn't keep track of it all, but she knew she wanted more, craving the wild crash downward, heaving between the cocks and allowing herself to melt. It was a compliment she took to heart and a thrill that kept her moving, wanting only more of everything that tore across her thoughts, and as long as she could have that, Monika knew she didn't need anything else. Being fucked airtight by huge, black dicks evoked emotions and desires within her that were simply immaculate, so far beyond reason.

Proud as could be, Monika forced herself down the dicks in front of her, delighted to be choking and struggling along as she did her part to handle all of these raw feelings. The pleasure was outrageous and fierce, and she felt delighted to be dragged deeper into this mess, satisfaction burning across her thoughts. The brutal slams of cock into her waiting holes evoked feelings too wild and too brutal to help, and her senseless, shameless greed evoked feelings much too wild to deal with. A need for more resonated from deep within, bringing her closer to an utterly hopeless rush of wild pleasure. She knew what she craved now, and the idea of doing anything to resist this simply felt wrong, felt raw, and the satisfaction plunged her even deeper still.

The cocks laid waste to her with even more demand and fever, pounding in quicker, depriving her of sense as they focused on being her ruin. The pleasure was something Monika couldn't keep up with, but she felt determined to keep pushing on anyway, trying to contain this mess and fighting against the tides of feverish panic and crushing bliss to hold strong, handling this all with as much steadiness as she could, control pushing her on harder and keeping her certain of this delight. It was madness, but the madness was something she was fully ready to embrace. She drooled and struggled and fell into the thrall of pleasures so grand and so strange that the idea of ever wanting this to stop felt completely beyond Monika now.

Her orgasm was mind-blowing. Desperate. Absolutely ravishing in its demands, and she felt happy to give up to yet another conquering, feverish rush of bliss, another swell of pleasure ripping through her as she embraced her deepest wants and her most wild desires. The pleasure was overbearing, its ecstasy plunging her into the deep end. She'd never felt better, never felt more hopelessly certain of how much she wanted these feelings. They burned her to cinders with their ecstasy, with overbearing pulses of want ripping across her thoughts. She wasn't prepared for any of them, wasn't sure what she felt or how to process it emotionally.

The joy of having cum erupted into all of her holes at once and get onto her face as the men she jerked off pushed their cocks right up into it proved too brilliant to help. She spun under the drunken weight of excess and desire, amazed that she was full of many emotions and fevers all at once, but the idea of ever restraining these feelings was simply gone. In their place, a surrender growing more pure and more wild by the second. Monika didn't wait, didn't hold back for any of what she did, throwing herself right into it once more, pleading to keep getting fucked as the men around her all too happily obliged.  
*******************************  
Hours. Monika had spent hours getting fucked, until she was a drenched mess with cum oozing out of her ruined holes, all over her face, clothes cast aside and also drenched in semen. "Black dick is the best," she whined, staring up in wild, hopeless glee as a whole bunch of the men who had spent the hours fucking her stood around her, beating off in front of her face. As many as could fit, in fact, with the men who didn't have room working on a surprise for her elsewhere. "Nngh, cum on me. Cum on your hot, blacked slut so she has to find her way home like this." She could hardly hold herself upright, but the absolute joy that came with it was well worth the trouble.

A big, messy bukkake flood was what she needed, capping off the night well as Monika accepted another facial, but she had even more to enjoy as a wine glass was pushed into her hands. It overflowed with semen, and without even thinking, Monika threw back and drank it down, the congealed mess of plenty of men's semen vanishing right down her throat in a greedy expression of all the things she needed most. The thick treat slipped down her gullet, and Monika let-out hazy moans of pure warmth as she slumped back, letting the men admire the sloppy state they had fucked her to.

"If you guys ever want another 'show', I'd be happy to make time for you whenever you want me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
